


bet on it

by cloudtalking



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: M/M, for the prompt "I got u pinned against the wall but now I can't stop looking at ur mouth", i was ordained by ao3 and am bad at writing kiss scenes oof, lotsa kissing, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtalking/pseuds/cloudtalking
Summary: for neilminyards w the prompt: "I got u pinned against the wall but now I can't stop looking at ur mouth"It’s never like this for them. It had never been anything but soft, it had never been anything but safe. It was never this violent.Joe loves what they do, loves holding Ox and touching him like he’s something holy.This though, this he might come to love too.





	bet on it

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh i can't write anything like kissing or romance i hope u like it anyway!

It had been a long time since Ox had towered over Joe, since their age difference had been so visibly large. Both of them had put on a good amount of muscle since then; the Bennett alphas were considered strong for a reason.

 

However, Joe was exactly as strong as he needed to be for a wolf. He was an alpha born and raised to lead them all, but even he relinquished control to Ox.

 

Ox had been a human that could kill a wolf. He’d never used anything more than his fists and a crowbar, never evened the playing field with guns or fire. He himself was a powerhouse, a body built for war.

 

Now he is a wolf that can kill anything, a wolf that can tear the world to pieces beneath tooth and claw. Ox is a nuclear bomb trapped in a cage of flesh, eyes glowing red with power.

 

“Calm your tits, Ox.” Joe struggles to hold his mate back, gritting his teeth as he manages to push Ox against the wall and hold him there.

 

An unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Joe thinks he knows who would win.

 

Ox is already snapping his teeth at him, as if he was wearing a larger skin than his human one, as if he could bite down and cleave Joe’s head clean off of his neck.

 

Ox growls, bares his teeth, lets his eyes bleed scarlet. Joe, already fed up at having to be the reasonable one, does the same.

 

This normally wouldn’t happen. Not if Ox was still human, still used to his emotions only being his own.

 

Except Ox was thrown into being a wolf without warning, without knowing how much wolves _feel._

 

A wolf’s mind is not their own, but a mess of the pack’s thoughts and feelings bouncing and feeding off of each other. Everything is amplified, stronger, harder to control.

 

Joe had never been the best at control, not like his father had been. He has nothing to say that would help, no wise cure-all like his father might’ve had. Instead, he fights fire with fire and ends up fanning the flames.

 

Ox pushes him right back, sending Joe flying and running back at him to send them both tumbling to the ground.

 

Joe grabs Ox’s hair with one hand and pulls him back, pressing his other hand to Ox’s throat and pinning him to the ground.

 

He leans in, growls close to his mate’s ear, and—

 

_Oh shit._

 

They were close. They were really close. Ox’s mouth was mere centimeters away from his, close enough that Joe could feel his breath still wet in his skin.

 

Ox is still angry, still thirsty for blood on his tongue, but even that doesn’t stop him from clueing into Joe’s dilemma.

 

“Oh, so it’s like that then?” Ox’s grin is sharp and cutting, like it really ought to be lined with blood.

 

There’s a hand in his hair and one scratching marks into Joe’s back and through his shirt and there’s a mouth crashing into his, violent in the way it claims its territory.

 

Ox pushes his tongue into his mouth as if he’s breaking in, as if Joe didn’t melt the second their mouths met, as if he wasn’t completely useless, enthusiastically surrendering against the will of his mate.

 

Ox bites down on Joe’s bottom lip. Hard.

 

Joe makes a noise halfway between a pained shout and a moan, tasting his own blood spill into his mouth. It’s on Ox’s lips now too, staining them red. Joe wants to kiss him until there’s no blood left in his body.

 

Instead, he kisses Ox’s neck, sucking bruises into the skin and pulling away to admire his work. He presses his thumb down hard against a particularly dark one, blooming from the hollow of his collarbone.

 

Ox gasps, eyes fluttering closed.

 

Joe puts his hands under the hem of Ox’s shirt and practically tears it off his body like it’s nothing. Ox takes no care in ripping Joe’s shirt open in return.

 

They’re chest to chest, skin against skin, glued together by sweat and blood. Their hands roam none-too-gently across familiar territory, exploring land they had memorized for years.

 

Joe pulls back to look Ox in his eyes, still ruby red and burning. Joe can’t imagine he looks much different. They’re both all of two seconds away from shifting, two seconds away from changing so their bites can do some real damage.

 

It’s never like this for them. It had never been anything but soft, it had never been anything but safe. It was never this violent.

 

Joe loves what they do, loves holding Ox and touching him like he’s something holy.

 

This though, this he might come to love too.

 

They push each other’s limits, treat kissing like a fight. Power trades hands back and forth, the two rolling over each other in their haste to get the upper hand.

 

Joe has both hands wrapped around Ox’s neck and his tongue shoved down his throat before he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

 

“I know you two own the place and whatever, but can you please quiet down?”

 

The alphas turn to the door, arms still in a death grip around each other. Jessie is leaning against their bedroom door, grinning at the familiar sight of her debauched ex boyfriend.

 

Joe growls at the thought, arms tightening around his mate. Jessie holds her hands up in surrender.

 

“Just remember that this house is full of people with super hearing. Carter is having a field day coming up with theories of what you’re doing in here.”

 

Joe wonders if killing his brother would really be that shitty of a thing to do.

 

Jessie gives another thoughtful look at Ox’s bruised throat. “Are you sure you don’t want to compare notes?”

 

“Get out,”  Joe orders, eyes flashing.

 

“Damn,” Jessie mutters, quickly retreating down the hall.

 

Ox sits up a bit more and kisses Joe’s cheek softly, a complete one-eighty from anything they’d done earlier.

 

“She’s probably right,” Ox admits. “We should stop for now, I don’t want to have to deal with Rico after this.”

 

“Your pack,” Joe shakes his head. “They oughta learn some respect.”

 

Ox holds up his index finger. “One, they’re your pack too. Two,” he puts a second finger up, “by that logic, Carter is in your pack.”

 

Joe shrugs. “Fair.”

 

Ox stands up, eyes fully rid of their ruby glow. “We’ll finish this later?”

 

Joe’s ensuing smirk promises a world of torture. Ox can hear his heart rate pick up.

 

“You can bet on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> am i ever gonna be a good writer?
> 
> not yet.


End file.
